1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for thermoforming Frequency Selective Surfaces (FSS) for antennas, radomes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequency selective surfaces (FSS) are useful in many radio-frequency and optical applications. Such applications include antennas, radomes, canopies, and other aircraft structures and the receiving surfaces of satellite dishes. A surface may be made frequency selective by forming a pattern on the surface, for example, by applying a patterned metal layer to the surface. The accuracy of the frequency selectivity of the surface depends on the precision of the pattern formed on the surface. Curvature in the surface complicates the pattern and makes fabrication difficult. Currently, there is no known method for patterning curved surfaces to achieve precise frequency selectivity in a cost effective manner.